1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotatable vehicular lamp assembly, more particularly to a rotatable vehicular lamp assembly having a vibration-limiting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicular lamps are fixed to vehicular lamp holders, respectively. When the vehicle turns along a curve in the road, the vehicular lamps cannot concurrently turn, so that pertinent portions of the road may not be illuminated by the vehicular lamps. Since the conventional vehicular lamps cannot provide a driver of the vehicle a clear and bright situation of the roadway, road accidents may easily occur.
In order to resolve the aforementioned drawback, many manufacturers have performed research and development on vehicular lamps. Currently available in the market is a vehicular lamp that can be controlled so as to rotate synchronously with a steering wheel or vehicle wheels. The vehicular lamp includes a fixed base seat, a lighting unit connected pivotally to a front side of the fixed base seat so as to be movable leftward and rightward, and a drive unit mounted on the fixed base seat to activate the lighting unit to rotate. The drive unit usually includes a gear wheel for driving the lighting unit. To allow the lighting unit to rotate, a space is provided between the fixed base seat and the lighting unit, as well as between the gear wheel and a rotary shaft.
However, the aforementioned vehicular lamp has the following drawbacks:
1. Because of the presence of the spaces as described above, the vehicular lamp is likely to deflect quickly during a turn of the vehicle, so that a rotating angle of the vehicular lamp is not consistent with the turning angle of the vehicle.
2. Since the vehicle frequently, if not always, vibrates, such vibration is transmitted to the lighting unit and rocks the same, so that the light emitted by the lighting unit is scattered, thereby rendering the illuminating effect of the lighting unit unstable. Further, noise is produced due to such vibration of the lighting unit.